1. Field
The present invention relates to billing clients for products and services.
2. Background Art
For business transactions ranging in complexity from buying an item in a supermarket to buying a large property, different methods of billing a client have been developed. Some methods require the client to allocate funds to purchase the product before the product is received. Other methods require the provider to assume a substantial risk that the client will not pay for the product after receiving it. Although the methods of billing are typically chosen to be optimal for a particular type of transaction, the chosen billing methods often become inconvenient to client and/or the provider. Such billing methods typically remain static over the course of all transactions between the consumer and provider, and thus do not adapt to changing conditions between the consumer and provider.
Thus, what is needed is a method of billing that can adapt to changing conditions between a client and provider.